


A Cold Blast of Air

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Jim is assigned guard duty at the annual lighting of the Cascade Christmas tree.





	A Cold Blast of Air

“Hi, Jim,” Blair greeted setting aside the magazine he had been reading as Jim walked in the door. “You’re home early today.”

“I have to go back out,” Jim answered heading for the stairs to his bedroom. “I just came home to grab a heavier shirt. I’m part of the detail at the Cascade Christmas tree lighting tonight.”

“You’re on the tree lighting duty, how come?”

Jim shrugged. “Someone from each department was assigned the detail. The mayor wants to be sure it’s a safe event and wanted a big turnout. I drew the short straw so I have to meet Simon there.”

“Hey it won’t be so bad. There will be a few boring speeches but then the Rainier chorus will perform with the Cascade music ensemble.”

Jim shrugged unimpressed and Blair shook his head thinking if it didn’t involve a sports event Jim wouldn’t be interested in the music, unless it was Santana. “Should I come with you?”

Jim stopped one foot on the stairs and glanced back. “Do you want to see the tree lighting? You’ll get a front row view but it is cold out there.”

“Yeah, I think I’d like to see it. Hey, do you think Mary Stewart from channel seven will be there. Man is she hot.”

“Cool it, Romeo. Remember this is a job.”

“Right,” Blair grabbed his coat, scarf and gloves as Jim disappeared upstairs. 

Two minutes later Jim came down and grabbed his coat and they made their way to the Cascade’s Art Center. Parking in the VIP area, Jim and Blair found Simon and took up their post.

Simon had placed Jim near the front of the stage knowing he could keep an eye on the mayor and so Jim and Blair were close to the podium watching the crowd. Unfortunately, it left them little shelter from the biting wind. Shifting closer to Jim to keep warm, Blair watched as the mayor talked about Cascade and then pointed to the tree and the lights came on. Amid the applause Blair leaned back against his friend. And, as the music began to play and the chorus to sing, Jim draped an arm around Blair and pulled him close.

“Is this helping to keep you warm, Chief,” he asked.

“Not my body,” Blair answered and looked up at Jim. “But it’s making my heart feel warm.”

“Mine too,” Jim agreed and smiled.

Blair would have loved for Jim to lean down then so they could share their first kiss but he knew Jim was still watching the crowd so he settled for leaning against Jim and watching the show.

As soon as the musical numbers ended people began to disband and Jim and Blair went to find Simon. The captain was standing near a television truck enjoying some of the warmth emanating from within and waved them over.

“The mayor left and the show is over. You can head out and Jim you get tomorrow off since you worked tonight.”

“Thanks, Simon. Sandburg and I will need the day to defrost.” 

“Yeah, it was chilly here,” Blair agreed, stomping up and down to warm up.

“Sandburg, make that hot toddy thing you brought to my house last Christmas. It will warm you up.”

Blair nodded his agreement as Jim nudged Blair toward the parking lot. “Don’t worry, Simon,” Jim called back. “Blair will get me warmed up in no time.”

Puzzled, Simon watched them leave and then shook his head and smiled, pulling out a cigar. “Well, it’s about time,” he said to the air.


End file.
